The invention relates generally to equipment carrying enclosures, and more particularly, is directed to a compact baseball caddy that is readily movable when in the closed position and which permits easy access to the interior contents when in the open position.
Many team sports, such as baseball, require a considerable amount of accessory equipment in order to play the game and to provide necessary safety for the players participating in the sport. Most frequently, it has been the practice to simply carry the necessary ancillary equipment to the playing area and no particular attempt has been made to provide a convenient, specially designed, compact storage container suitable to transport the accessory equipment and supplies to the area where the game is to be played. Because of this lack of a suitable carrying device, it was frequently necessary for the players themselves to carry whatever equipment they thought might be necessary or utilized during the course of the game.
Of course, without any particular storage facility and without any central control, frequently necessary or desirable portions of the equipment and safety devices were simply forgotten or perhaps became lost during transportation to the playing field. Additionally, after the game itself, without any central collecting point or any particular storage compartment or method of transportation, some of the equipment might easily become lost or forgotten. Because of this, the need has long existed to provide an easily transportable, specially designed, equipment storage and transportation cabinet to thereby allow a single individual to be responsible both for securing the necessary equipment and supplies, transporting the equipment to the playing field and then to removing all equipment and supplies from the playing field once the game has been completed.